Her Hero
by Kamikazee
Summary: He was her hero, until he felt the need to change.


Her Hero  
  
Author: Kamikazee  
  
Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: No warnings  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Spoilers: Vague for Raw, August 11, 2003  
  
Summary: He was her hero, until he felt he needed to change  
  
Archive: Personal Space, if you want to archive it, please just e-mail me the URL, I'd be happy to let you.  
  
Author's Notes: Answer to Candle's songfic challenge. The song is My Hero by the Foo Fighters. It is the third track on Big Shiny Tunes 3. This pairing just jumped out at me.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters used in this piece do not belong to me, but to Vince McMahon and the WWE. The song is property of the Foo Fighters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
~  
  
(Too alarming now to talk about. Take your pictures down and shake it out. Truth or consequence, say it aloud. Use that evidence, race it around.)  
  
Ever since she had first met him, she had known that he was the one that she wanted to be with. He was the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't control it, she just felt it. She was gone, there was no one else meant for her.  
  
The way he looked at her, like she meant something, like she was important. He made her feel like she mattered. No one had ever bothered to do that before. Sure, she'd had relationships before, but not like this. Never like this.  
  
Relationships and her didn't usually work to well. She always ruined everything, no matter how hard she didn't want to. But, this time would be different, she swore, because he was different.  
  
(There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. He's ordinary.)  
  
The way he moves is amazing. The power he holds takes her breath away. Everything about him is perfect. She watches him and she can't believe how lucky she is. How lucky she is that he chose her; that he bothered to waste his time caring about her.  
  
He's her hero. Not because of the way he looks, or the way he acts, or the things he says. He's her hero because of him, because of the way he is. He's ordinary. He's everything she ever wanted.  
  
Then everything started to change. Slowly he stopped seeking her out wherever he went. He stopped making it a point to be at the curtains at the end of all her matches. He wasn't him anymore.  
  
(Don't the best of them bleed it out. While the rest of them peter out. Truth or consequence, say it aloud. Use that evidence, race it around.)  
  
He started to bleed. The things others said at him cut him up, and he was slowly bleeding out all of the things that made her love him. He was letting them get to him, convincing him that he didn't deserve her. That he wasn't good enough for her.  
  
She thinks it's her fault. That she ruined it again. She's losing him and she doesn't know what to do. How's she supposed to survive without him? He's her everything, he's the one who saves her from the pain all around her.  
  
She gets angry and she gets vindictive. She doesn't understand, and she doesn't want to understand. All she wants is him. All she wants is for him to save her.  
  
All he wants is her. But, he's nothing if not determined, and he's determined to prove something, prove that he has something that she never wanted in the first place.  
  
(There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. He's ordinary.)  
  
He's not her hero anymore. He's just wearing the mask of the man he used to be. He's trying to be someone else, but she doesn't want anyone else but him. She curses and cries and makes an effort to go against all the people who made him feel the way he does. All the masses.  
  
They don't know him. They call him boring, but they don't see the way he is around her. The way he acts around her. The way he cares. It's their fault; they made him think he's not good enough for them. But, they're not good enough for him.  
  
He was her hero. He was everything she wanted him to be. He made her feel like a woman. No one else bothered to look at her that way. They looked at her like she was nothing. Nothing important, just Molly. But he noticed, he saved her.  
  
(Kudos my hero leaving all the best. You know my hero, the one that's on.)  
  
He wasn't there to save her anymore. She had to take care of herself, make her own way. And she did. She did, she took the title and she kept the title. She would keep the title. She would prove everyone wrong. She would show them.  
  
Then he came back. But, it wasn't him. It was a mockery of him. He was trying so hard to be someone else, to prove something to them, something to her. She didn't want this him. She wanted that him. The old him. Her him.  
  
She couldn't stand it, she ran. It wasn't him and it hurt. It hurt that he's changed. It hurt that he thought he had to. Because, how could he love her if he thought he had to change? How could he know her if he thought that was what she wanted?  
  
(There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. He's ordinary.)  
  
She misses her hero. He's gone and she doesn't know if he's ever going to come back.  
  
She's in trouble, Lance. Won't you come and save her? 


End file.
